What would have happened if Tamaki didn't save Haruhi
by MaraAko
Summary: This story is about the last episode of Ouran Highschool Host Club. This is story is what would have happened if Eclair didn't let Tamaki save Haruhi and went to France with him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what would have happened if Eclair didn't let Tamaki go in the last Ouran Highschool Host Club. This is not what really happened!**

 **Haruhi POV:**

I look down on my paper where I was doodling without looking. Two big purple eyes where looking back at me from the paper. I push the notebook of the table with a painfull memory of Tamaki.

It's been a year since I saw anyone from Ouran Highschool. The only reason I was able to go there was because of Tamaki and when he went to France, I was kicked out. Everyone form the Host Club tried to make me stay, saying that they will pay for my education, that we were family. "Nothing is keeping me in the Host Club anymore, my debt is paid off." I said back then with a cold voice. It was easier to hurt them, make them hate me, so I would the only one hurt when leaving. Dad lost his job, so we had to move to a smaller house. He's trying to find a job, while I work a part-time job at a motel. I kept my hair short, the whole time, the little thing that remembers me of all the fun times in the Host Club.

My dad walks into the room. I don't look up, I never do. "I'm going to a job interview!" He said with a smile. He wasn't going to an interview, he's going to go drinking. "I have some leftovers in the fridge, if you get hungry!" He said with his fake cheery voice, he did that for me. "I'll see you later." I say with a toneless voice. He lets out a little sigh as his shoulder hang down. "Bye sweetie" He said before leaving. I look at the notebook that was laying on the ground now. A single tear rolls down my cheek, I never noticed how much I needed Tamaki. Untill he was gone. Raindrops dripped on the windows. A storm was heading this way.

 **Tamaki POV:**

We never found my mother. Eclair promised to find her, but we never did. "Mabye we where to late." Eclair said to me then, with her fake friendly voice. God, I hated that woman. I look at the piano tiles infront of me, Eclair sitting on a couche close by. Her ice blue eyes piercing me. I stand up, I couldn't take it anymore. She said they where still searching for my mother but it has been a year of that crap. "Is something wrong?" She says, twirling her golden glasses in her hands. "I need to see my father." I say harshly. Her lip twitches at my comment. "I can give a message to him." She says with her eyes narrowed. "I'm sure I can talk to my _own_ father." I answer. She stands up and walks to right infront of me. "What is it with your tone." She asks dangerously. This was all because I couldn't go after Haruhi after she fel down that bridge. I'm glad that it was only water, not ground. She would be dead then. A shiver went down my back. I lightly push her aside, my father lived in the same mansion as we did.

I walk over to the office of my father, ignoring the furios Eclair. He looks up. "Where do I get this sudden visit for?" He asks. I bow down. "I'm sorry for barging in here, but I want to go back to Japan." I say with a clear voice. "And why is that?" He says while laying down his glasses. "My mother hasn't been found for a year, and I miss my friends." I quickly say. "You know if you leave now, that you'll never find your mother." He says with a edge in his voice. "Yes." "And you know that it won't be the same as you left, the school." He says with tense shoulders. "Yes." I say, not really thinking much of it. "And Eclair, your grandmother won't be happy with you." He says, his tone more friendly. I look up with a faint smile. "I guess it's in the family." He smiles at my answer. "Very well, if you want you can go back tomorrow." He says while getting his phone. My eyes lighten. "Thank you father." I say with a cheerfull voice. "Now, I think you have to tell Eclair the wedding is off." He says with his hand on the phone.

I nod and dash out of the room, only to find an angry Eclair standing right outside the office. "You are not going back to Japan!" She yells. I lay my hand on her shoulders and smile. "Thank you for searching my mother and bearing me for a year, but it's time to go back where I belong." She looks at me with big eyes, knowing her defeat. Tears start to form in her eyes. "It's all because of that girl, Haruhi, right?" She asks, half screaming half crying. I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter hearing her name. Of course I missed everyone at the Host Club, but I missed her just a little bit more. "It was never going to work between us." I wisper. She yells and stoms off, to her room probably.

I went upstairs, to my own room and started to pack, just then noticing it was storming outside. Thunder hit loud outside. I worried for Haruhi, forgetting that she live at the opposite side of the world and wouldn't have this storm.

 **Haruhi POV:**

Thunder hit again as I whimper under the table. I had rolled up in a little ball trying to shut the loud noises out, but failed. I see a white flash and grab my ears hearing another bang. I was trembling all over. I remeber the day that Tamaki and Hikaru had comforted me, mabye I could look for my head phones. As thunder hits and I push myself against the table leg and shake that thought off. There is no way I could have enough time to get my head phones

 ** _Next Day_**

I was sitting infront of the shrine of my mother. My breakfest still standing ontop the table where my dad left it. I look with lust in my eyes at the picture of my mum. My dad was off to his 'job interview'. I know he doesn't have a job, but for some reason he comes home every night with 50-90 yen. I tried asking where he got that money, but he just said it was a gift form a friend. I stand up and brushed off my skirt. I grab the keys of the house and walk outside with just enough money to go to the store. I lock the door as I hear a familier voice.

"Haruhi?" She asks. I turn around. "Miss Landlady. What are you doing here?" I ask, the older woman standing infront of her was the owner of the appartement where her and her father lived.

"A few boys where here today, asking if you where home." She says, a little uncomfortable. "Who?" I ask, hoping it wasn't anyone form the Host Club. "That tall boy with glasses and those twins who visited a while back." She said with big eyes. I sigh. "What did you tell them?" "I told you moved, but I didn't say to where." She said with her head down.

Thank god. I was glad, glad she didn't tell them, but also a little sad, because she didn't tell them. "Thank you, Miss Landlady." I said, trying to confince myself that I'm not sad at all. She quickly grabs my hands and smiles. The old lady turns away and walks back home. I look confused at her walking away. Why did she grab my hands? I just notice my hand being heavier. I slowly open my left hand, only to see some coins in there. My eyes widen. She gave me money?! I look back up, but the landlady had already left my sight. I close my hand again, and smile for the first time in a year. I start walking to the store, with the extra bit of money to spend on food.

 **Tamaki POV:**

I don't know what father ment. The school was just the same as I left it. I quickly run inside, hoping to see my friends as fast as possible. I ran without paying much attention, and I ended up infront of Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru's classroom. I look inside form the window. Class was about to start so everyone was inside the classroom already. I notice the twins sitting in the corner of the class, playing on a pc. Everyone tried avoiding them. I stare at them in dissbelieve, my eyes big.

Now I understand what my father ment. There back to before the Host Club existed. I desperately for Haruhi, hoping that when I see her everything will be alright. She was nowhere to be found.

The bell rings. I left my head down as I wander in the school. The school did change, it changed alot and not for the better.

 ** _End of school day_**

The Host Club had to be open still… Right?

I quickly ran to music room #3. I could already hear the girls laughing, enjoying themselves. And that what had happend through this day was all just a bad dream. I quickly grab the doorhandels and swing the door open. My eyes widen. It was a dark room. It looked like no one cleaned up in a year. The tables, chairs and even the piano was gone. Nothing was left.

The Ouran Host Club was gone.

I drop on my knees and stare at the empty club


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamaki's POV**

"So she was right," A soothing voice from behind me that I was so happy to hear, "You did come back." I look over my shoulder, still on my knees, to see Kyoya standing there with in his hand his notebook. "Kyoya." I mumble. I quickly scoot over to him, still not standing up, and cling on his legs. "W-What happend…" I wisper. "We tried to continue the Host club, but it wasn't the same without two of the members." He says while awkwardly patting my head. I look down, this was all my f-… "Wait, two?" I asks looking up. "Your father didn't tell you. I guess that makes sense… Haruhi was kicked out, after you left no one was paying for her education and because she spend a lot of time in the Host club her grades weren't good enough for a scholarship." He says calmly. I jump up. "Haruhi was kicked out?!" I echo with big eyes. "Mmm'mm" Kyoya answers while scribbling in his notebook. That explains why Haruhi wasn't with the twins. "The twins!" I say, remembering how dull they looked. "Yes, that was my fault. This morning we went to see Haruhi, but she moved. The landlady knew to where but she was far to stubborn to say to where. They kind of shut down after that." The tall boy says while fixing his glasses. "Why did she move?" I had trouble standing up, Haruhi had completly shut herself away from the Host club. "The landlady said something about her father losing his job." Kyoya replied. "But Haruh-" "Mabye it's better to forget about Haruhi, she made it clear that she doesn't want anything to do with the Host club." Kyoya interrupted me. "That's impossible." I gulp. Kyoya lays a friendly hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Tamaki." He muttered before turning around. The bell had rang while we had talked so Kyoya was off to class.

 **Haruhi's POV**

I slowly unlock the front door, trying to balance the cake I bought for my father. I drop the keys on a counter and carefully place the cake in the fridge. I had bought it from saving my lunch money and the little money my part-time job. After everything was put away I walk over to the shrine of my mother and sit there for a few minutes, staring at the picture. "I hope dad's happy with his birthday cake." I mumble, to my mother I supose. I stand up again and grab my backpack and start on my homework.

*Midnight*

I slowly wake up by the curtains hitting the windows. I stand up and close the window. I had fallen asleep infront of my books. I look on the clock and sprint over to the front door. Fahters shoes weren't there. I look around and see my little phone lit up. I walk over to it and open it up. My father.

Hey Haruhi,

Daddy wont come home today, I got the job! They need me to stay here though, to let me explore the building! Isn't it exiting! Anyway don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Sleep thight princess.

Lies. He passed out infront of the bar. This text was from the bartender. My father hasn't called my princess since a year ago. I slowly walk to the fridge and grab the cake. I knew my neighbores where nightowls so they probably where still awake. I walk outside and knock on the door. He opens up. He was about 20 years old but acted as if he was still 16. "Yo, Haruhi right?" He says with a low voice. "Mm'mm. Anyway here." I push the cake in his hands. "I don't think it's my birthday yet." He says confused. "It's not for a birthday, just take it. Share it with your girlfriend or something." I mumble, not looking him in the eye. He still looked confused but would let free cake slide. "Thanks I guess." He says rubbing the back of his neck. I turn around and walk back to my front door. I walk back inside and collapse on the floor. I warp my arms around my knees and silently cry before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note of Author:**

Before the story continues I just want to thank everyone that left a nice review, it really helped me continue the story and not half-ass it like I always do. I also want to thank everyone that favorite the story, even though I'm not one of the best writers, it really helps me and it fills my heart with joy that there is even one person who read my story. Okay, enough the talking, let the story continue

 **Haruhi's POV**

I woke up by the fornt door pushing between my shoulder blades. "Oh, sweetie? What are you doing here." A cheerfull voice says. I quickly look up with big eyes, my father was standing in the doorway with a surprising happy look. I quickly stand up, confused what suddenly got into him. "Dad? Are you okay?" I ask carefully while taking a step back to let him in. "Whatever do you mean?!" He says while walking to the kitchen, grabbing a soda can from the fridge. My eyes follow him suspiciously. "You look like I'm about to shoot someone." He exclaims, raising one eyebrow. I look down, not knowing what to say. I hear him giggle lightly from the kitchen. "So how's school?" He asks. My eyes widen as I look at the clock, it was fifteen minutes before eight. I quickly dash to the room me and my father share and fly in my uniform and grab my bag before running out of the front door. "I need to go!" I yell before leaving the apartment.

 **Tamaki's POV**

Today I had to participate in class. Kyoya told me to not worry myself but I can't help to do. I was sitting on my desk, tapping my fingers and counting the minutes. First I had to get the Host club back, fully. My idea was to get the twins back first and then Honey and Mori. I had a plan of how I would take this, after class I would go to the class room of Hikaru and Kaoru. Once they accept I'll find Mitsukuni and Takashi. Besides the worrying I was in a good mood. Today was going to be a good day!

*End of first period*

I jump up the moment the bell rings, I had to be fast. The moment I want to run out of the door I hear: "Tamaki!" Five girls of my class surround me. I put on a smile. "I'm sorry, princesses but I have to go somewhere. Can we catch up some other time." I say with a charming smile. One puts on a pupy face. "But Tamaki, you where gone for a year. That's a really long time you know." She says, the other girls agree. This was taking to long, I'll have to take drastic measures. I quickly grab the kin of one of the girls and bring my face close to hers. "I would love to catch up now, but not in this environment. Wouldn't you want something more… private." I say in a low voice. The five girls where now completely flustered and dazed. I quietly walk away form them. Once I was out of the classroom I started running. Finnaly I got to the classroom, I look inside to see everyone gone. I took to long. I swiftly look around to see if they might be around. And thank the gods, they where walking a little further in the hallway. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" I yell out. They both freeze. I run up to them, their back facing towards me. "Thank god." I say, lightly panting. They turn around to me, their expression scared me. They stared at me with cold, emotionless eyes. "Tamaki?" One of them exclaims with a more shocked look then to other.( **because in the show Tamaki doesn't know the difference between them, I'm going to have to call them "One of them" and "The other one"** ) I stand there, and completely blanked out of what I planned to say. I just stand there with my mond open. "Are you going to say something, or just stand there." The other one asks in an annoyed voice. "R-Right." I gulp. "I came to you both to say that the Host club exits again." I say carefully. They both narrow their eyes. "Okay, good for you." The other one says again. I let out a sigh of relief and smile. "I was planning on getting Honey and Mori back too, you two can tag along." I say. "Whoa whoa, who said we where joining again?"


End file.
